percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Chains: Chapter 1
I''' '''Which Side Are You On? Blood fell from Daniel's blood after receiving a hard punch from a kid of Ares. Daniel Redson was just a 16 year old boy son of Hephaestus trying to protect his friends. It all started the winter solstice which was just a week ago, the gods had declared war on each other and now Camp Half Blood was nothing but a place divided into two. Each day there was at least two fights between campers and there was nobody to stop them. Chiron was mysteriously killed about two weeks ago...some say it was Percy Jackson who killed others don't believe this lie like the young Daniel Redson. "You traitor!" yelled the Ares kid as he kicked Daniel on the stomach making him spit blood. The ares kid tried to kick him once again but Daniel rolled out of the way just in time and kicked him on the knee making him fall to the ground. "I am going to kill you Dan!" the boy yelled as Daniel ran away from him. Campers were gathered around watching the young boys fight but nobody dared move a muscle they just stayed there watching. Daniel ran as fast as he could, the Ares boy running right behind him. "What's happening here?" asked the 26 year old Leo Valdez as he reached the young group of demigods gathered looking as the Ares kid ran for Daniel. "Robert is trying to kill Dan!" replied Serena, one of Daniel's best friends who was paler than a vampire. "You have to stop this madness Leo!" "Right" responded Leo and ran after the young boys followed by a young group of demigods right behind him interested in watching Leo break them up. The Ares boy known as Robert tackled Daniel making him fall towards the ground. They exchanged punches on the sand then finally separated. They were at the beach with weapons in hand and ready to kill each other. The waves shook violently behind them and the sky was covered in dark grey clouds and lightning. "You are an idiot Dan!" Robert yelled. "We all know Poseidon and Percy are traitors!" "You are the trai-" "Stop it both of you!" Leo interrupted. Leo Valdez was one of the current people in charge of Camp as well as the son of Zeus, Jason Grace. Zeus put Jason in charge since there wasn't a Camp Director and the gods were busy fighting each other. Leo decided to tag along and try to help Jason out with Camp and so here he was. "What is up with you two!?" yelled Leo. "We are family not enemies." "He...is...a...traitor!" yelled Robert then attacked Daniel. Dan manged to block the first strike with two small blades coming out the middle of the gloves he was wearing. He rolled out of the way before Robert got the upper hand and got his bow out ready to shoot him but was stopped by a wave of fire that appeared between them. "I said stop!" yelled Leo. Both of the boys fell on their butts as a furious Leo looked at both of them from the middle. "What is happening here?" Jason asked as he arrived. The whole camp was gathered now and were watching the young boys and Leo. "This two tontos decided to play a little game of Kill o' Die," replied Leo. "Is that true?" asked Jason as he stared at the two boys. "No...we are not tontos," responded Dan but quickly closed his mouth after getting an angry glare from Leo. "What's a tonto?" a daughter of Aphrodite asked but nobody seemed to catch her question, they were simply focused on seeing what was going to happen like if it was a movie they had never seen before. "He is a traitor," Robert told Jason. "He is on the wrong side...the side of Poseidon." "Robert, there are no wrong or good sides." Piper who was standing next to Jason told Robert. Just after she said it the daughter of Aphrodite who had asked the question earlier gasped and pointed at the ocean. "What is that!?" They all turned to look at the figure approaching from the ocean. Something was approaching and it looked like it was...a boat but not a normal boat, it almost looked like it was made of water. Soon you could see small figures on board then someone jumped out of the boat and swam towards them. "P-Percy?" Leo murmured barely believing his eyes. Percy Jackson stood on the beach looking at all of them then turned towards Jason and walked towards him. "Hey Jason," he said then continued walking towards the cabins but not before Jason grabbed him by the shoulder. "What are you doing here Percy?" Jason asked seriously. "I just came for my things." "You do realize I can't let you go." "It doesn't have to be like this Jason," Percy told him calmly. "I didn't mean this war to happen or anybody to end up like this because of me." he said and pointed at the both boys. "Then why didn't you try explaining yourself to my father?" "I did try...but your father is too arrogant and-" "You're blaming this on my father?" Jason couldn't believe what Percy had just said. He knew Percy for a long time now and he was really surprised at what he just said. "You're the one that killed Chiron!" Percy was mad now he pushed Jason's hand off him then turned to look at him. "I didn't kill him!" he yelled. "That's not what I heard," Jason hissed. They were about to cause another fight and it wasn't going to be pretty...not pretty at all. Jason took out his spear while Percy uncapped his pen making it transform into a sword. "Guys stop it!" yelled Piper and Leo at the same time. Percy turned to look at the camper. "Whoever wishes to join Poseidon and leave this place get on the boat with me!" yelled Percy as he helped Daniel up. Daniel walked towards the boat and turned to look at the people who were joining him. "Which side are you on?" he mouthed at Serena who was just standing there then decided to join him and walked towards the boat with a few other campers following them. Category:Sounds of War Category:Broken Chains Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-769